Porcelain Doll Rules
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: When Hidan received a doll, he didn't put much thought into it. But when it's a living doll, that can cause trouble. Luckily, the doll comes with an exact set of rules that should be followed. Crack, OOC, yaoi, etc.
1. Rule 1

**Porcelain Doll Rules**

**A/N: So you're probably wondering why I choose to do a story about dolls with Hidan and Itachi instead of Sasori and Deidara. Easy, because I wanted to ;-). No, but in all seriousness this was a random idea that came to me. It was actually inspired from a manga I read 'Lovers Doll'. It's not totally based from that story, just the idea came to me while I was reading it. Well, enough rambling. Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Each chapter comes with a rule (thus the name) and Hidan's interpretation of the rule. The rule is at the beginning and the interpretation is at the end. All the rules, except the first one, will be in a random order. Read the story and you'll understand.**

**Warning: Language and yaoi fluff**

**Disclaimer: I just write the fanfic, nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Congratulations!_  
**

**_You are now the own of a very special doll. And when we say special we mean 'special'. These dolls require tremendous amount of care and devotion, so be prepared. Here we have enlisted a set of rules, that must be followed to the tee, in order to insure your safety. Follow these rules and you and your doll will have the best of times._**

**_Sincerely_****_,_**

**_Akasuna Porcelain:_****_Where dolls come to life 'for better or worse'_**

**_Rule 1: Take very good care of your doll; try to develop a relationship with them. It'll help in the long run._**

* * *

On his 16th birthday Hidan received the lamest presents in the history of lame presents. Now sure he wasn't expecting a car, even though he would'v e like one, his parents were to cheap for that. But this was just humiliating.

A doll, they gave him a fucking doll. When they handed him the wrapped present, he knew it wasn't going to be extravagant. But a doll, seriously. He stared at the box and turned to his smiling parents face, "you got to be fucking kidding me." he snarled angrily. Their faces dropped in disappointment, but they honestly couldn't expected him to like the present.

"It was all we could afford. We're sorry we couldn't get you something you like," he mother sobbed. Ugh, Hidan rolled his eyes. This day was already pissing him off, he didn't have time to listen to his mother's crying and his father's lecture on being grateful. "Fine, fine. I'll keep the doll. Thanks and some other shit." he got up and went upstairs to his room.

Throwing the box on the bed, he plopped down beside it. Maybe he should see what it looked like, see what his parents' brought him. Honestly, did they up and decided 'Hm, we hate our son. What's the most humiliating way he could tell him without saying it? I know we'll give him a doll for his most important birthday ever. Happy 16th birthday, Hidan!"

Opening the box, he pulled the doll out. Hidan stared at it for a moment. He blinked a couple times, turned it around and then back, before coming up with a conclusion. It was a boy doll. Yeah, he was pretty sure it was a boy doll even though it could of fooled him at first.

It looked as if it was hand- made. Everything was perfect to the tiniest details. The eyes were big and were a deep, dark onyx color. It's nose small and its lips tiny,small, and red. Then there was the hair. It was black and silkly, falling almost like a satin curtain across his delicate face and body. It was long too, the back of it was tied into a low ponytail, while the rest draped over his face in the front as bangs. The body small and delicate feeling. It was dressed in a black suit, with black gloves and shoes to match.

Underneath the doll, was a pamphlet. "Porcelain Doll Rules". Hidan opened and there was a note on the front page. It was a congratulation letter and said something about a set of rules he had to follow. Hidan scoffed, yeah right. Who need rules on taking care of a stupid doll?

"Akasuna Porcelain" that was the company name. According to the biography, it was a very special doll company. That's been around for hundreds of years. Something about the name Akasuna seemed familiar, but Hidan shook the thought of.

Looking up, he notice the time. It was getting late and he had school tomorrow. Not that he cared about that, but this day needed to end and sleep seemed to be the best way to make it happen. He looked at the doll. Ugh, he groaned. "Stupid, doll. Stupid parents, the hell were they thinking giving me a doll." Pissed off, he pick the doll off of the bed and looked at it again.

Its glass eyes stared back at him. It was kind of creepy, almost as if it was trying to look into his soul. Ugh, that's the last thing he needed, nightmares about this creepy looking doll. Yawning, he threw the doll off the bed and onto the floor. It landed with a soft thud, hitting the wall and bouncing off onto the floor. Hidan yawned again and plopped onto the bed, proceeding to go to sleep.

Until he heard, "ow". Hidan jumped up, 'the fuck?' He sat up and looked around, he was sure he was the only in the room. Walking out the room, he notice his parents were asleep. So if it wasn't him and it want his parents who could it have been. So lost in his thoughts, Hidan failed to realize the figure lifting itself of the floor.

"You've got a lot of nerve throwing me on the floor" a voice said angrily behind him. Turning aroun slowly, Hidan was kind of afraid of what he might find. Soon he was face to face with a male, about his height and maybe age. There was a scowled look on his face. His face, there was something familiar about his face. There was something familiar about him. From his onyx eyes, to his thin, soft red lips, to his long black hair, the outfit, and the pale almost ghostly skin tone. It reminded him of that doll.

Speaking of the doll, where was it. It wasn't on the floor, where he put it-er more like threw it. Did it roll under the bed, when he got up. Hidan bent down to look for it. His parents would raise hell if they found out he lost the doll. As he was looking he heard an annoyed huff and was then kicked in the legs.

"The hell," he said getting up and turning around. The mysterious person was still in his room. "who the fuck are you and why are you in my room." Hidan growled angrily, realizing it was him who kicked him. The guy looked at him and scowled, "why are you ignoring me?"

The fuck? Ignoring him, he didn't even know him. "I don't even know who you are." He replied. There was an annoyed look on the guy's face and he pouted, "how do you not know who I am, when you're the open who opened me." Opened, the hell did that me. "Ok, who the fuck are you anyway." He had enough of this shit.

"You should already know that," was the reply he received. "I am your doll." Doll? Hidan looked at the guy and stared at him. Did he just say 'your doll'. Know that he thought about it, the guy did look just like the doll. "How could that possible make any sense." The guy-'doll' looked at him and huffed, "easy. You received me as a gift didn't you. So that makes me yours." That still didn't answer his question. "Did you even read the handbook?"

Maybe he was dreaming and couldn't wake up. If that's the case, he could go along with it and not freak out. After all he did go to sleep thinking about how creepy the doll was. "Why would I need a handbook?" Taking care of a doll shouldn't be that hard. The guy looked at him and glared, "because I require special care." Hidan rolled his eyes.

...

The human-sized 'doll' sat on his bed and stared at him. 'Uh', Hidan thought 'this is awkard'. "So, what kind of doll are you? Like what do you do?" He received a blank stare before getting a reply, "well if you had read the manual you would now." Hidan rolled his eyes and ignored the remark. The guy continued talking, "I'm a doll that was created to stand by my master's side and serve him in whatever he needs. A companion, a follower, obey their every command,-" he would of continued if it wasn't for Hidan cutting him off by saying," so you're a sex doll"

His face dropped and cheeks turned bright red, "sex doll. How dare you even suggest that." He threw a pillow at him; that missed and hit the floor by the door. "You should learn some respect. I am a one of a kind doll." He huffed and crossed his arms pouting. "The nerve of some people." Hidan couldn't help but laugh, maybe it was the fact he still thought this was still a dream but he liked that reaction. It was cute.

"Okay, okay. Your not that type of doll." Hidan said, trying to cover his laugh. "But anyway," he said,seeing the doll was still upset about his comment. "What is your name?" The doll huffed and blew his hair out of his face, "Itachi. Like I said you should've already known that." Oh, ok. Hidan just nodded, not about to admit there was no way he could have known that. "So Itachi, what makes you such a 'special' doll. Besides the fact you're now a person."

Itachi turned to him and smirked, "easy, I'm a Uchiha." That did not help Hidan one bit, but Itachi kept going. "There are only two of us in existence and both of us are uniquely difference. So that makes us the most rarest of all living dolls." Hidan stared at him blankly, 'there are more dolls like this ' was the only thought that ran through his mind.

He yawned. Now it was getting late, school would be starting in a couple hours and he needed sleep. Itachi looked at him, "Your name." Hidan stared at him blankly, 'Huh?' "You never told me your name," Itachi stated. Oh yeah, he hadn't. "Hidan." he said before lying down and slowly drifting to sleep.

And by the time he woke up, he was pretty sure it was all a dream. Because all he saw was the doll that he received as a present lying there on the floor. 'I knew it was a strange dream', he mumbled to himself rubbing his eyes. It wasn't until he walked to the door and tripped over a pillow that he snapped back into reality. 'Fuck,' he looked at the pillow. 'Where the hell did this come from?' 'No', he shook his head. 'That couldn't be.' Ugh, he groaned.

Hidan turned to the doll, and sure enough its position had changed. 'Great, so it wasn't a dream' he thought. 'Fuck it, I don't have time for this.' He got his things and left, not paying attention to the black eyes that followed him out the door.

* * *

** Rule 1: Take very good care of your doll; try to develop a relationship with them. It'll help in the long run.**

**Hidan - Great, I get a doll for my 16th birthday. And it just so happens to be a living one. This better be worth the trouble.**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Good. Bad. I feel like I may of been rambling at first and it seems pretty long. Leave reviews, telling me what you think**


	2. Rule 39

**Porcelain Doll Rules**

**A/N: This may be the fastest I've ever updated any fanfic. But I have so many ideas for this one I just have to get them out as soon as possible. Remember to R&R (Read & Review)**

**Now the rules will be in random order **

**Warning: Language; people this story does have Hidan in it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this stuff; but wishes don't come true do they?**

* * *

**Rule 39: Don't neglect your doll. They are very sensitive creatures and need lots of attention or else they'll do something unexpected.**

* * *

"Ugh" Hidan groaned as he walked into the house. Day after his 16th birthday and he still had to borrow rides or take the bus since his parents wouldn't buy him a car. "Cheap ass motherfuckers," he mumbled angrily kicking his shoes off and heading upstairs.

Walking up the steps and heading towards his room; he wasn't prepared for what happened when he opened his door. "The fuck," he yelled looking around his room. It was a mess, a actually mess. It was as if someone raid all his belongings; his clothes were throwing on the floor, his bed unmade, writing on the walls, and a bunch of his stuff was damaged. Like a bunch of deranged four old year came in and had a party or something.

Hidan then heard a noise coming from his parents room; was the crazy bastard still here. He went into the room and sure enough it was destroyed. Who could do such a thing, who would do such a thing? He got his answer when a book came flying past his head.

Hidan turned around to see Itachi staring at him; confused. "You're back," he stated. Hidan blinked at him both confused and angry, "did you do this?" He clenched his teeth and fist together; if he got the answer to the question he already knew, he was going to punch him.

" You left me." was all he received from Itachi. "What do you mean I left you," Hidan was beginning to shout; he was about to be in so much trouble because of what this bastard did. Itachi lowered his head and looked down at the ground, 'you're mad at, aren't you?"

Hidan's eye twitched, was this guy serious. Apparently he was cause next thing Hidan knew Itachi had turned back into a doll and was looking up at him with puppy like eyes. "I got bored and lonely," he said raising his arms up. It was clear that he wanted to be picked up. Hidan looked down at him like he wanted to kick him.

Sigh reluctantly, he picked the overly sensitive doll up and automatically felt him latch onto his arm. "Was this really necessary," he asked sighing. Itachi made this humming noise, "I was decorating. But there was too many stuff, so I had to get rid of some of it." Decorating, seriously? Hidan set Itachi down and received a disappointed cry. Itachi lifted his arms up again.

"No," Hidan said firmly, ignoring his glassy teary eyes. "You are going to help me clean this place up, before my parents get home." Itachi looked at him confused. "You heard me. Now hurry up and turn back human." Hidan stated looking around the room, "we've got a lot of work to do, and it's going to take forever if you're in doll form"

After getting Itachi to turn back human, they beginning to clean up the house. Turns out it wasn't as mess as Hidan expected. No, it was way worse. Books torn, vases and plates broken, food spilled out, and everything in between. "The fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan asked as he for the fifth time in a row, scrub the walls. "I said 'sorry'. What else do you want from me?" Itachi said as he scrubbed the floor.

"I want you to stop being so destructive and childish." Hidan retorted back. Itachi looked up at him and pouted, "well then stop leaving me alone. It's so boring here." Hidan rolled his eyes, "well for fuck's sake. What do you suggest you can do while I'm at school."

"Take me with you." Itachi stated. Hidan stopped at the statement; take him to school with him. "As a doll or as a human," he asked steadily worried about the answer he'd receive. "Doesn't matter, just stop ignoring me." Well, that answer sort of worked for him. If he could bring him as a human, he could be introduced as a new student. Better than bringing a doll to school; after all he had a reputation to keep up.

"Fine," Hidan said sighing. "You can come to school with me; just stop fucking shit up here. Next time you do; I'm shattering your ass." Itachi seemed not to pay any attention to that last part as he embraced Hidan in a tight embrace.

* * *

**Rule 39: Don't neglect your doll. They are very sensitive creatures and need lots of attention or else they'll do something unexpected.**

**Hidan- Aw, his feelings got hurt. The fuck, who cares. Apparently I do cause I'm stuck here clean up his mess. For fuck's sake Itachi; stop acting like such a brat. Now I got to take him to school with me. Jashin give me strength.**

* * *

**A/N: That was fun. And soon coming up you guys get to see how Itachi is at school. But not next chapter though; I have a special plan for that one. One that involves a shower. But you'll just have to keep reading to find out what's going to happen with this story. Remember to always review.**


	3. Rule 145

**Porcelain Doll Rules**

**A/N: You would not believe how hard it was to right this chapter. Especially since I do most of my writing at home or school. I believe I mentioned somewhere that this story does have yaoi in it; and if I haven't, well there you go. Now as promised a shower scene. Hopefully it comes out good; nothing that smutty or anything(sorry if that's what you're looking for). I kind of suck at yaoi scenes, so bear with me. Review, people please.**

**Warning: Language, kind of yaoi, etc (use your imaginations people)**

**Disclaimer: I write only for the enjoyment of others; no profit is gained.**

* * *

**Rule 145: Dolls love trying new things. Let them explore their surroundings and see what happens.**

* * *

Hidan groaned as his alarm clock went off. 'Fuck' he thought yawning to himself; trying and failing to turn off the screeching sound coming from his alarm. Finally settling on throwing it under his bed; Hidan got up to get in the showers.

'Oh, yeah I got to take him to school with me', the thought of it annoyed him. But the memory of yesterday was still in his head; it's a miracle that got the house clean before his parents could get home. Turning on the showers he let the water run 'til it was luke warm. Hidan didn't sleep with a shirt on, so taking off his pants he stepped in.

Leaning down to wet his hair, there was a strange presence. Almost like someone was watching him. Hidan stopped at that thought; did he really want to turn around. 'No, I probably shouldn't,' was his initial thought but against his better judgment he did. And sure enough he saw what he almost immediately expected to see.

"The hell are you doing," Hidan growled. Itachi stared at him with the same look of confusing he always wore, "I heard this noise, so I came to check it out." 'Jashin, why? This guys a total dumb ass' "Get out of my shower" he yelled.

"Why?" Itachi asked. Looking at him, Hidan mentally face-palmed at the blunt response. He stared at Itachi, it was 6 in the morning and he was pissing him off. He wanted to strangle the doll, break him into tiny little pieces, and everything else. Itachi looked at him and frowned, 'I wonder why he's so upset.'

...

Now, the shower wasn't the biggest of all showers but it wasn't all that small. It basically gave them enough room to not to pressed directly against each other. Not that would mean anything, especially not with one of them being fully clothed.

Hidan blinked finally realizing it. Itachi came into the shower fully dressed, his clothes cling to his body. "Why are you wearing clothes?" honestly does this guy know anything. Why would he come into his shower, fully dressed and stand there. Itachi titled his head and looked at him, "Am I not suppose to have them on?"

"No, you retard. They're getting all wet and I don't think you'd fit any of my clothes. They won't be dry be the time we leave." Hidan said that in his calmest voice he had. Despite the fact he was mad, pissed, and somewhat sleepy he decide he might as well help the guy-doll out. "Here, lift up your arms," Hidan motioned from him to do so.

Lifting his arms up Hidan pulled the shirt over his head. It was drenched in water making it feel somewhat heavy and stick to his skin as Hidan tried to pull it off. Throwing it to the ground it landed with a soft thud. Itachi frowned, "don't throw my stuff, I only have one outfit." Now Hidan wanted to actually face palm or slam his head against the tiled walls.

"Shouldn't you have thought of that before you came in here with your clothes on?" he said gritting through his teeth. Honestly he tried to be nice and patient to him, but that was hard to do. Considering that Itachi seemed to have the brain and attention span of a four year. Itachi huffed, "how was I suppose to know that.?" He then pointed to the shirt, "I don't have any more of those and your clothes are just..." the sentence wasn't finished, instead he shook his head no.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Hidan questioned. Sure they weren't the most expensive clothes, but they fit his style perfectly. Itachi put his head down a little, "they're too plan and cheap looking." The nerve of this bastard. "Well then I'm sorry that I don't have expensive clothes?" Hidan snarled angrily. Now he was pissed off and annoyed all over again.

Itachi stepped closer to him and stared at him with apologetic eyes. Hidan glared at him; his eyes saying 'back off I'm mad.' Itachi frowned at him slightly and leaned forward and embraced him. That caught him completely off guard, as the frail arms wrapped around his wet chest and back. Soon the distance between them was closed, their chest touching and Itachi leaning against his shoulder.

"Do you not like me?" Itachi asked in a soft whisper voice. Hidan blinked, bringing him back to reality from the shock he received when the hug first came. They were extremely close, so close Itachi's hips pressed against his. Remembering the question Hidan went, "it's not that I don't like you, its just that you annoy me. " he paused and added as a finally statement, "A lot. Now I need you to get off of me, this is not the best predicament right now."

Itachi moved slightly, leaning back with his arms still around Hidan's shoulders. This made him lean more into Hidan's hips as he gave him a pouty look. "Why?" Hidan gave a low grunt, "because, just because." He wasn't sure how to explain to him how the way their hips were practically grinding together was getting to him. This had to be the worse timing ever; defiantly going to be late for school.

...

In the distance another shower could be heard turning on. Yep, Hidan was definitely late. His parents were waking up and he was supposed to leave before them. Plus if the water in there turned on, it would make the water in here-

Itachi let out a small yelp and clung closer to Hidan. "Hot" he whimpered burying his head in Hidan's chest. The water was in fact hot, it tended to change when another shower was on. Either becoming too hot or too cold. Hidan had learned that the hard way long before, and it looks like Itachi just found out.

But he was way too close for Hidan. And the fact his body was shaking under him didn't help either. The water running along his tiny delicate body, making his long shiny hair stick to his back, and he was just a sight. 'Am I really getting turned on by this?' the thought ran through his mind, making him realize the situation he was in.

"Itachi, look at me." Hidan whispered. Itachi lifted his head up and looked at him. "Are you still mad at me?" Hidan looked at the creature beneath him. Sighing, he knew he had to get used to it. Used to Itachi's curiosity and child like behavior, he was only a doll after all. A human-like doll, who was beautiful in both forms despite his idiocy.

"No, I'm not mad at you," Hidan replied, watching Itachi's face light up immediately as the words came out. He looked at him and smirked, "stay still okay, I want to try something." He pulled Itachi off of him and lifted his head up. Itachi looked at him confused as always.

Leaning down Hidan pressed his lips against Itachi's. Wrapping his arms around the small waist, he held him closer. He pressed his lips harder against his. This made Itachi gasp at the motion and Hidan went in deeper. He slowly brought his tongue in, trying to be as gently with the kiss. But when he felt Itachi's tongue along his, that seemed like an invitation to go in harder.

After a few seconds Itachi seemed more relaxed and it seemed like he was enjoying it as much as Hidan was. Pulling away, Hidan looked at Itachi's bright red, wet face, his lips slightly swollen and his big eyes staring at him in wonder. Now he was sure, he wanted this. Fuck being late for school, they just weren't going to go.

"Hey Itachi," the water was getting back warm; it had been running on them for so long it was a wonder their skins weren't totally wrinkled and pruned. "We're not going to school today, we'll go tomorrow. Kay." Itachi looked up at him, "but you said you'd take me."

Hidan laughed a little, lifting the doll's head up slightly, "I still am, just not today." Itachi opened his mouth to respond but Hidan stopped him with a kiss. They continued kissing under the shower as the water ran down both their bodies. Hidan's hands moving along Itachi's body, pinching and pulling the smooth pale with skin. Soon he was kissing his neck, sucking and biting on the skin leaving dark marks in the process.

Itachi moaned and pulled away. "What's the matter?" Hidan asked still holding him in place so he couldn't move. Itachi touched the mark on his neck, "you're marking up my skin, why. Dolls aren't suppose to have marks on their skins, it makes them imperfect." The sadness of his voice upset Hidan. But it also made him laugh instead. "That's why your upset. You really are something else, you know that. Trust me, by the time I'm done with your neck won't be the only thing that's imperfect."

Itachi gasped and started squirming. But Hidan's grip was tighter and stronger so he was held in place as Hidan went for his chest. Biting on his left nipple the sounds spilling from Itachi was wonderful. His back arched in Hidan's arms, as he nipples were being sucked and bite on. Hidan was going from side to side, completely covering the chest with dark marks.

"Hidan, wait" Itachi moaned. "I'm going to..." Hidan looked at him and laughed. All he did was kiss and bite on his neck and chest and the guy was about to reach his climax. "Not yet Itachi, not yet." He whispered, squeezing the soft backside. It was amazing how soft his skin was despite him being a doll.

Itachi let out a small whimper as Hidan squeezed his cheeks and pulled them apart. Hidan kissed him, taking his attention off of what was happening. They were both already wet by the water, so much preparation wasn't going to be need. Running one of his fingers along Itachi's entrance, Hidan couldn't help but take notice of the tightness.

He laughed to himself, remembering how on the first night he had called him a 'sex doll'. Well by the way Itachi was shaking under his touch made him think differently. "Is this your first time," he asked cautiously, this was his first time with a guy with anyone for that matter. Itachi nodded yes as his face turned red. This made Hidan wonder something else, "am I the first one to own you?"

Itachi nodded again, "but not unless my creators are counted. Other than that you're the first person to own me." Hidan thought to himself if he had 'creators' why does it seem he didn't know anything; did they not teach him stuff? He was about to ask but decide against it, now wasn't the time for a long discussion.

"Hidan," Itachi whined "the water's getting cold." The water was getting cold and they had been in there for quite sometime. Hidan groaned to himself, looks like he wasn't going to do this the way he wanted to. Kissing Itachi he pulled him closer 'til his hips were pressed against his.

"Just relax okay," he whispered into Itachi's ear as he pressed against his hips. "It hurts," Itachi whined as Hidan began to press into him. 'Fuck,' Hidan thought to himself 'he's tight'. Itachi's body leaned toward the tiled wall as he held on for balance. "Hidan," he whimpered. "It's okay," Hidan whispered "just hold out a little longer." Itachi nodded as Hidan kissed jawline. He kissed his lips softly.

They stayed in there for a couple more minutes. Yes, it was short and maybe neither of them knew why and what had happened. But it happened and it wasn't like they completely hated it either. Who knows maybe they'd do it again.

Itachi layed on Hidan's chest. He felt his chest rise up and down as he slept. 'So does it mean he likes me now' Itachi thought looking at Hidan. He smiled at him and touched his face. 'I think he does. I like him too,' he thought to himself smiling. Hidan yawned and turned over. Itachi wrapped his arms around Hidan and smiled. 'He's all mine.'

* * *

**Rule 145: Dolls love trying new things. Let them explore their surroundings and see what happens.**

**Hidan- That was um, interesting. Not entirely sure why and what happened but I guess it wasn't that bad. I wonder does the phase 'curiosity killed the cat' apply to him. Guess I'll just have to wait and see what he does. Already missed school because of him, not that I'm complaining. Still have to take him. Just have to wait and see. Hopefully he doesn't fuck shit up there. Fingers crossed.**

* * *

**A/N: Told you I suck at yaoi scenes. Probably because I have a tendency of rambling on and stuff like that. So if you liked it, hooray but if you didn't can't say I blame you. Maybe I'll get better sooner or later with a bit of practice. Please remember to review and tell me what you think; whether it be good or bad. I can take it. Next chapter Hidan and Itachi will be going to school and some other characters will start to show up. Thank you for reading, 'til next time. **


	4. Rule 93

**Porcelain Doll Rules**

**A/N: Here's the chapter you guys been waiting for. Itachi finally goes to school with Hidan. And some more very important characters get introduced. So enjoy and make sure to review.**

**Warning: Not much.**

**Disclaimer: No profit is gained from writing.**

* * *

**Rule 93: Dolls get along with other dolls better than anything else. **

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up." Itachi rolled over as Hidan shook him wake. "Wake the fuck up," Hidan snarled practically throwing him off the bed. Itachi let out a yelp, "what was that for?"

"Quit your bitching. I'm taking you to school" Hidan said through a yawn as he fixed his bed. Itachi jumped up as if going to school was an exciting thing. Hidan just wanted to burst the bubble of happiness that seemed to be floating around him.

It didn't take them that long to get to school and surprisingly it didn't take long to get him in. Not that he was registered, but luckily Hidan found/stole one of the school uniforms. He took Itachi into the locker room for him to change into it.

"No," Itachi said shaking his head as Hidan handed him the outfit. "And why the hell not" Hidan said annoyed. "Because it's ugly and I don't like it." Itachi said as a matter of fact. Hidan gritted his teeth; it took him all he had not to punch the prissy son of a bitch or whatever the hell he was.

"Look if you want to stay at school with my I suggest you put this shitty-ass uniform before you'll be lying on the ground in pieces" Hidan snarled gritting through his teeth. Itachi winced at the sound of the threat and reluctantly took the hideous outfit and put it on. Itachi then leaned against Hidan's shoulder, saying over and over "I'm sorry, don't be mad at me".

"Enough with the apologizes. We gotta go," Hidan said getting annoyed "you're following my schedule and if any one ask you're my um...cousin from the far side of the family." "But we're not related. Can't you just tell them I'm your doll" Itachi pouted as the walked down the hall. They turned the corner, Hidan huffed "look I don't know where you came from before but over here no one would believe you're a doll. And plus calling you a 'my doll' will start some pretty bad rumors." Itachi was about to ask more questions but when they arrived in front of the class Hidan cut him off. "Look we're here. Now don't say anything 'til I tell you to." Itachi gave him a pout and huff but agreed.

...

Whispers started as soon as they walked in the class. Hidan had a fear this would; that they would be staring at Itachi. After all he did have this unnatural to him. "Hidan you're late," the teacher Mr. Kakashi stated. He then turned towards Itachi, "hmm, I never got any word of a new student. But nonetheless, what is your name?" A couple of seconds went by and the question was still not answered. 'Shit' he thought to himself 'I told him not to speak unless I said so' He looked over to Itachi to see just standing in front of the class looking around the room "Uh," Hidan turned to Kakashi "his name is Itachi. He's kind of um..." Should he say slow or something? Kakashi shrugged "never mind that Hidan take your seat. And Itachi your seat will be next to Deidara, he's the blond in the back of the room."

'Is he going be alright by himself. All the way back there?' Hidan worried to himself. "Take your seat, Hidan" Kakashi deadpanned sounded annoyed. Hidan looked up to see that Itachi had already started walking towards the seat he was given. Giving a sigh of relief Hidan walked over to his desk, 'he just may be alright.'

...

If Hidan knew anything about Deidara, it was he was a pretty boy loud mouth blonde. And when he said 'blonde' he meant every insult that came along with the term. Knowing the guy for 2 years, he knew Deidara's IQ had to be one of a squirrel or a brain dead puppy. But nonetheless he was pure perfection. From his long golden blonde hair to his shimmering blue eyes and his curled lips. It was unnatural his beauty.

Deidara or Dei-dei as they called him, or sometimes even Dei-chan always clung to Sasori. That was how they meet the blonde 2 years ago when Sasori introduced him to everyone and he's been with Sasori every since. Hidan was dead set on the belief they were a couple, they hung around each other way too much. Plus Deidara referred to him as Danna.

But all in all Deidara never said more than two words to anyone unless Sasori let him. Which is why it surprised him...hell it surprised everyone in class to hear Deidara laughing. He never made any type of noise in the class because Sasori wasn't in there. So him laughing was a big shock.

Then Hidan heard another laugh. The two laughs sounded somewhat similar, both light and airy, yet it seemed to pierce your soul at the same time. He turned around to see, at his surprise, both Deidara and Itachi laughing. He couldn't tell what they were laughing at but they seemed to be having a blast.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Deidara and Itachi, may I ask what is so funny that you both are disturbing my class." They both fell silent as if they weren't talking in the first place. But then the bell rang ending class. Hidan watched as Deidara whispered something to Itachi before walking off.

Another thing about Deidara, he had one of the most graceful walks he'd ever seen. It was light and delicate. Everything about the blonde was unnaturally perfect.

...

"What were you and Dei-chan laughing about," Hidan questioned as him and Itachi walked out the classroom. "He was telling me about his owner," Itachi said following behind him. Hidan stopped, "what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Itachi was about to answer when they both happen to bump into a set of people.

Sasori looked at the both of them. His eyes mainly staring at Itachi. Deidara was behind him looking a bit apologetic as if he'd done something wrong. "So I'm assuming you know already," Sasori asked looking at Hidan.

"Know about what," Hidan went and Sasori stared at him. "About him being a doll," Sasori deadpanned and Hidan looked at him. 'How the hell did he know that?' Sasori continued, "did you even read the rule book or anything. Prepare him or anything for the real world." He huffed getting annoyed seeing that Hidan was not answering his questions. "My last name's Akasuna."

And just like that Hidan zoned back in, "Akasuna. You mean like in Akasuna Porcelain Doll." Sasori nodded, "exactly. It's a family company that right now is being ran by my grandmother." "Any way, you didn't read the rule book did you."

"The hell would I need a rule book for, he's a doll" Hidan scoffed. Sasori rolled his eyes, "yes a human doll and I'm pretty sure you've been having your hands full with him am I right." Hidan shuddered as he remembered how the house was partically destroyed. "Dolls need lots of care and attention. It's like taking care of both a baby and a puppy except way worse."

"Is," Hidan paused and pointed at Deidara, "is he a.." Sasori cut him off before he could finish, "yes he is. And he's not supposed to tell anyone that." Deidara put his head down slightly, "sorry Danna." Sasori rolled his eyes, "that's probably why him and Itachi hit it off so fast. Dolls get along perfectly with each other. Something you would've known if you read the book."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "so then how come you've never told anyone that Dei-chan was a doll." "Think anyone would believe that." Was all he said and Hidan couldn't argue with that. Another bell rang sounded that they were going to be late. Sasori took a sheet of paper out of his bag and wrote something on it, then handing it to him.

"Come to my house on Saturday," he said as Hidan took the paper reading the address "there's a lot you need to know." Sasori grabbed his things, "come on Deidara we're gonna be late." Deidara walked off behind him waving by to Itachi and Hidan.

Itachi waved back, "I like it here it's fun." "Uh huh," Hidan nodded. 'The hell just happen' he thought shaking his head. "Come on Itachi, let's go" he said putting Sasori's note into his pocket.

* * *

**Rule 93: Dolls get along with other dolls better than anything else. **

**Hidan- So there are more dolls like Itachi, never would've guessed that. Never seen him so happy before so I guess that's good or something. Though Dei-chan may be a bad influence on him...pretty sure the blondes way more idiotic and prissy than he is. I need a break from all this.**

* * *

**A/N: I kind of did and kind of didn't like how this chapter came out. I don't know, I was torn between making it short like this or making it super long by adding all the information I wanted to. But I decide to save that for the next chapter and that will explain everything and stuff. So tell me what you think. Review please.**


End file.
